infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Remilia Scarlet (Touhou)
Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia Scarlet was the third Looper to Awaken in Gensokyo, and the attitude that the two before her had has turned her into something very different than she was in the baseline. Personality Remilia has some strange combination of Sakura Syndrome and Setsuna Syndrome, with self-delusions and at least one other problem holding them together. Viewing Gensokyo as a place that must be filled with incidents, Remilia has taken it upon herself to keep the land one of chaos, using Non-Loopers as nothing put pawns to assist in donig so. She is in fact incapable of viewing Non-Loopers as anything but things, which has perhaps came from the fact that she is one of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo both literally and politically, as well as the fact that both Reimu and Marisa were abusing the Loops themselves at the time. What sets her apart from most Loopers with Sakura Syndrome is that she still takes other Loopers into consideration, and what makes her different from a normal Looper with Setsuna Syndrome is that her way of keeping Gensokyo working as it was meant to work is by taking it so far from the baseline that it is unpredictable to even other Loopers. Powers and Abilities Remilia is without a doubt one of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo, with most likely only her sister and the truly god-like of the yōkai being able to defeat her in a proper fight during the baseline. *'Vampiric Abilities': Undoubtably one of the most powerful races that lives Gensokyo, Remilia has undoubtably benefited greatly from being one. **'Super Strength': Like her sister, the only thing that can claim to be stronger than Remilia would have to be an oni. **'Super Speed': With only the tengu being able to say that they are faster. **'Regenerative Abilities': So long as her head is in one piece, Reilia can regrow even the entire rest of her body within a night. **'Bat Form': Is able to take on the form of a flock of bats, which is something that she can use to avoid dangerous attacks. **'Flight' *'Fate Manipulation': While not quite capable of controling the fates of beings in the baseline, Remilia has only increased her control over the Loops, as well as having picked up different ways of doing so in Fused Loops. *'Gungnir': The spear that never misses, Remilia's version of it appears as a scarlet lance made out of pure energy, although just because it cannot miss does not mean it is is always going to do too much damage or even make it without being destroyed. *'Magic': A skill that vampires are rather good at, Remilia has had five hundred years to become good at the skill back in the baseline, and has likely continued her studies into the Loops. *'Danmaku': As is the custom, Remilia tends to go about resolving her disputes with bullet curtains. *'Subspace Pocket' Relationship With Other Loopers Flandre Scarlet: Perhaps the Looper that Remilia is on the best terms with, Remilia and Flandre still have a rather rocky relationship, with most of their interactions being the younger Scarlet informing her sister about how stupid something she is about to do is. Reimu Hakurei: Remilia is rather distant to the Anchor, if only because she knows for a fact that the shrine maiden does not aprove of a lot of the things she does. Marisa Kirisame: The two Loopers really do not get along well at all, with Marisa having gone on an hour long rant about how stupid Remilia was being when it was learned who was causing all of the problems, and the vampire considering the witch to be too stupid to understand why she was doing what she did. Sanae Kochiya: Sanae was one of the Loopers to confront Remilia about what she was doing, which the vampire considered to be quite unwarranted, because she could not think of a single time that the Looping Sanae was bothered by anything she did. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Gensokyo Category:Villainous Looper